Immortally Numb: Rewrite
by A Writer Called Claire
Summary: Edward left Bella..again. Now, she's with the Volturi. She has a wall that keeps everyone out. She thinks she is happy, but will someone teach her different. She refuses to let the Cullen's in, but will Jasper be the exception? Will she love him? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

**I looked in the mirror. A exquisite woman stared back at me.**

She was tall, probably 5'10 and deathly pale.

She had deep mocha hair that went to her shoulders. It was curled into neat, large barrels. Her large, golden eyes that were slightly turned down on the sides were framed by impossibly thick, long, black lashes that gave her an unobtainable look. Her nose was delicate and angular.

She had plump, pink lips that were perfectly evened and pouting. Her cheekbones just barely jutted out, giving her cheeks a perfectly sculpted look. She had a heart shaped face, a feminine yet strong jaw moved backwards and then flowed into a smooth, graceful neck.

Soft, fluent shoulders arched into slightly muscled arms. Just a breath away from her arms were her large, perky breasts. A narrow, supple waist flowed perfectly into narrow, curved hips. Her hips curved into toned thighs and calves. Overall, she looked sinful and seductive.

"Bella!" I heard Heidi trill. I sighed. Bella Volturi, that's what I'm called now. I am the most respected Guard member. "Coming Heidi!" I said in a normal volume voice. My voice was rasped, yet clear and bell like, accustomed to vampires.

I was told that my unusually raspy voice gave me a mysterious aura. I quickly went to my closet and chose a white long sleeved shirt, a navy eyelet skirt, and red leather heels. I clicked my way into the throne room. My brothers were bantering again.

I rolled my eyes before pulling out a package of cigarettes and lighting one. Cauis made a noice, Marcus just looked at me, and Aro laughed. "Hey, at least my teeth won't go yellow. Look at these beauties," I said, grinning at them before sitting and reminiscing on the past. The memories were weak, seen through tainted eyes, but vivid in pain.

**100 years previous**

_ I was standing at the alter with my Edward. "Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Mr. Weber asked, looking at Edward. I looked up at him. There was doubt in his eyes. Fucking. Doubt. "I-I-I-I," he stuttered. "I can't!" he wailed, dropping my hands and running out the door. My jaw went slack. Edward had just ran out on me. I backed up and went upstairs. I had to leave. I couldn't bear this. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. _

_I started to pull the bobby pins and barettesout of my hair, letting it fall. I pulled it back with a ponytail. I looked for a piece of paper, but found none. I took a tube of lipstick from the vanity and wrote the words: _I'm Sorry_ and ran out of the house, getting in my truck. I hadn't even said goodbye. They didn't say anything either. I mentally slapped myself. What the fuck was I thinking? How could someone like me, a human. A weak, unintelligent, average, clumsy, human._

_ Who was I to think that I was worthy of the glorious, intelligent, and graceful vampires that were the Cullens? I laughed bitterly to myself and looked up at the sky. It was slightly overcast, but it was getting clearer. I stared back at it. What was I going to do now? _

_I got out of my car at Charlie's and went inside. When I got to my room, there was a woman there. She had dark red hair and stunning red eyes. She was a vampire, and if I was correct, she was part of the Volturi. "Hello, young one," a soprano voice said. _

_ "my name is Piper," she continued. "My friend, Lucy, saw you. She said that your gifts are plentiful and that I should come talk to you. You are Bella Swan, right?" she asked. I looked at her deep in the eyes. "yes." She smiled. "will you come with me?" she asked. "Why?" _

_ "Lucy feels you will fit in." I pondered her words briefly. _

_"Sure." she smiled and took my hand. _

**10 years previous**

_ As Lucy had predicted, I fit perfectly. It was almost like fate that I would come into the Family. I was considered the fourth leader; the only Sister. I was respected and looked up to by younger members of the guard for my plentiful powers. _

_My main power was shielding, but I could also absorb them as I chose, not instantaneous. The powers I had absorbed were: being telekinetic, and empath, able controlling the elements and weather-just to name a few. I was also an exceptional fighter. Aro and I had become close, but I was closest with Marcus, who I could relate to. We had both lost someone or people we had loved. _

**Present Day**

"Isabella?" Aro asked. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows questioningly. "Hm?" I asked. Aro laughed and Cauis make a noise of disgust. He had never liked me. "Isabella, Isabella, Isabella," Aro chortled. "I was inquiring which color you were partial to for the walls? We're thinking of painting them. And, by the way, you've managed to go through 10 cigarettes."

Aro held up two paint cans. I tossed my head back and laughed, the clear sound pealing through the Throne Room. "What, Sister Isabella?" Marcus inquired. I swear, I could hear a bit of humor in his voice. "and if I don't like either?" I laughed softly.

"then we'll go with the color you're partial to." I laughed. "I like….gold and red. It symbolizes the two….Cauis," I snapped. He was mouthing my words in a bitchy manner. "What?" he barked back. Aro placed his hand on mine. "how the fuck do you do it? How the _fucking hell_ have you put up with his shit for 3000 years?" I cried, exasperatedly flinging my hands in the air.

"Practice, Isabella, practice." I laughed at Marcus. "Fuck practice. I wanna kick his ass. Can I?" I asked Aro eagerly. He laughed softly. "Not today, Isabella." I growled at Cauis and continued to finish my statement. "It symbolizes the two groups of vampires; the vegetarian vampires and the human drinkers," I said, keeping an eye on Cauis.

Aro nodded. "Then gold and red we shall have." Damn, I'm so spoiled. I love this. "what are you grinning at?" Marcus asked. I curved my lips up mischievously. "Noooothin." Aro laughed. "Sister Isabella, Heidi is about to arrive with our meal. Will you be hunting?" Marcus asked.

My lips pressed together. "Yes," I said, swiftly getting up and pecking Marcus and Aro on the cheek. I kicked Cauis in the shins. "Hey! you kicked me in the shins!" he snarled. "See this face, Cauis?" I asked, pointing to my uncaring face, "this is me. Not caring. And by the way: Kiss my fucking ass," I laughed, wiggling my ass in his direction.

I sprinted smoothly out of the castle, into the woods. I wasn't thirsty, but I hunted anyway. I ran after a grizzly, my razor sharp teeth tearing into its jugular like soft butter. Afterwards, I perched myself in a tree and stared out at the mountains.

**Carlisle POV**

**1 day previous**

My hands slammed down sharply on the table. My family's heads snapped up. The past 100 years had been absolute hell. Edward had left us, only checking in every few months. Rose didn't admire herself in the mirror as she once had. Emmett hadn't joked around.

Alice and Jasper had broken up. Alice didn't shop very often, on top of that. And Esme, my dear Esme was horribly depressed because our family was falling apart. We needed a road trip.

"Enough," I growled softly. My family was all ears. "Aro called me last week, inviting us to Italy for a visit. I'm calling him and accepting," I said. My tone was final. "go pack," I ordered. They were all gone in a flash. "I'll pack for you Carlisle," Esme said at the same time Alice told Jasper that she'd pack for him.

Emmett looked hopefully at Rosalie. "You can get your ass up and back your own shit," she snapped. Emmett lagged behind her, grumbling to himself. So Jasper and I sat at the dining room table. He was looking at the carved cherry wood.

"How have you been Jasper?" I asked a bit awkwardly. Jasper and I had never really had the best relationship. "I've been fine, Carlisle. And yourself?" he asked, looking up at me. I flashed him a smile.

"perfect." Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Don't you have to call Aro?" he reminded. Oh, right. "Yes, I do. Excuse me," I said, going into the living room. Like that would provide any privacy. I dialed Aro's number and waited.

_"Hello?"_

"hello, Aro. Its Carlisle." Sigh.

_"oh, of coarse old friend. Have you decided to visit my brothers and my sister and myself?" _what? Sister? _"Oh, forgive me. You haven't met my sister. She's a beautiful girl. You'll love her." _

"Yes, we'll be arriving probably tomorrow, if that's all right with you."

_"Of coarse! I'll have your rooms prepared. The East Wing. I'll see you then. Goodbye" _

"Goodbye." I placed my phone back in my pocket. "I got 6 tickets to Italy. 3:30. Direct from Portland," Jasper said. I leapt up in the air. "Sorry," he snickered. I shook my head. "Thank you." He shrugged. Alice came down carrying two large, black bags. "Lets get this freak show on the road!" Emmett rumbled. Alice sighed and tossed all the stuff into the back of Emmett's Jeep. We all loaded into the car.

_Almost 24 hours later_

**_JPOV_**

OH. MY. GOD! I'm about five seconds from strangling Emmett. This is how our ride went.

_ We all loaded into the car. Emmett suddenly announced, "I'm hungry." Rose had suddenly came down with a case of face palm. Esme, sweet, patient Esme had gently reminded him, "Emmett, Sweetie, we're vampires. We don't eat." Emmett looked shocked, but then said, "Riiiight. Are we there yet?" we weren't even out of the drive way. _

_1 hour later_

_"oh my god!" Emmett screamed. Carlisle slammed on the brakes. "What?" he yelled back, panicking. "WE FORGOT EJ!" he bellowed in horror. Oh, god. "Who the hell is EJ?" Rose snarled. "My stuffed pig! I can't go anywhere without EJ!" he screamed. My eyes shut. _

_2 hours later_

_We turned around. AGAIN! Emmett said that he forgot his phone. It was in his pocket. _

_1 hour later_

_Kill me now. _

_2 hours later_

_Just fucking do it!_

_3 hours later_

_Carlisle just hit Emmett. Funniest shit ever. Like seeing Ghandi hit his kids. Emmett shit bricks. _

_Present Day_

Yeah, it was that bad. What was **_supposed_** to be a 5 hour drive to Portland took almost 9 hours! We had to _run _to catch our flight. "we will now be arriving at LIQV. Please fasten your seat belts." The flight attendant repeated it in Italian. Finally, we're here.

"East Wing," Carlisle muttered. "where the hell is the East Wing?" Rose snarled. "I don't know, Rosalie," Carlisle said through his teeth. Poppa's gettin mad! I smelled someone. They smelled divine. Not in a way to eat, but in a way to smell. They smelled of strawberries, mint, ocean breeze, vanilla, and sugar. "I smell someone. Maybe we can ask them. I think its a woman," I said, jogging ahead. A beautiful woman sat in the trees. She was very familiar. "Excuse me," I said. She looked down at me with huge, golden eyes. There was a sadness in those eyes, one that I felt like I had to know the reason of. No, I didn't know her. Odd, I thought I recognized her, I guess not.

**Bella POV**

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice said. I looked down. I was looking right into the face of an angel. A scarred angel. Actually, angel wasn't the right word. _God _was more like it. He was a fucking God. His honey locks were perfectly tousled. His darker eyes were totally sexy. His rugged look was a total heart stopper.

I felt an instant pull; I felt a want, a need to be near him. I shook that off. I _could not_- no, I _would not _care about the Cullens ever again. I put up one of my shields. I had a many shields, but this particular one hid my identity, inconspicuously fogging the mind of everyone who saw me unless I withdrew it.

I swung down from the branch, locking my legs around the branch and hanging upside down. "Hey there, kid. What can I do ya for?" I laughed, swinging back and forth. "Jazz, who ya talkin-whoa. Hello," Emmett said in a way I guess was supposed to be sexy. I almost gagged. "What can I do ya for, child?" I asked, jumping down and straightening my shirt.

"Emmett! Get your ass back over here! And who the hell are you talking to?" add Rosalie

"Children, where are you?" add Esme.

"They're right here, Esme." and multiply by Carlisle. That equals one hell of a nightmare. great. Carlisle smiled at me. "Hello, my name is Carlisle," he said, reaching out his hand. I arched my eyebrow and stared at his hand. He retracted it. God boy.

"this is my family: Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and my mate Esme." Thank you, Captain Obvious. "I'm looking for the East Wing," Carlisle prompted. DAMMIT! I don't wanna be near them! I stay in the room connecting the East and Main Wings. _Calm, Bella, calm_, I mentally coaxed. I kept my face warm and laughed. "This way," I said and started off at a brisk pace. Carlisle kept it with me, as did Jasper. "You're not part of the Volturi, are you?" Carlisle asked.

My back stiffened and I pulled my wall closer around myself, keeping out any emotion. Jasper's eyes snapped to me. "Yes, I am. My name is Isabella," I said. Carlisle and Jasper stiffened and I heard 3 gasps from behind me.

I strengthened my shield. "is there a problem?" I asked, slipping under a tree's branch."No, we just knew a girl by that name," Carlisle stuttered. I nodded. I opened the large oak door. "this is the woodland entrance. Aro placed you in the East Wing especially for it accessibility to the woods, where you hunt. Shall I show you your rooms?" I asked politely, keeping my tone cool and business like. "If you would," Carlisle said, opening the door for me. I entered, saying a ginger, "Thank you," to Carlisle.

"This is the foyer. Your coats and jackets, if you'd like, go here," I said. As not to frighten or get them interested, I slid a door open to reveal a closet. They deposited their jackets; I waited patiently until they all turned back to me. I opened the large oak door. turned to my left and we were lead into wide hallway. "Carlisle, Esme, this will be your room," I said, opening the first door to show them their room. "Please drop off your things, but come with me." I went to the next door, 100 yards down.

"Emmett, Rosalie."

And the last bedroom. "Alice and Jasper." Emmett snickered. "is there a problem?" I asked politely. "Alice and Jasper, they're not together anymore," Esme said gently. What the FUCK! Alice and Jasper weren't together any longer? Again, I ask, WHAT THE FUCK?

I looked appropriately abashed. "terribly sorry, Jasper, Alice. Jasper, you can share my room with me if that would suit you. If not, I can arrange another room to be made." Jasper grinned a panty dropping lazy grin. Damn. "That's fine with me," he said. I nodded formally. Alice dropped her things into her room and we ventured onward. I opened the last door at the end of the corridor. It instantly opened into a large, nicely lit living room. The walls were a light blue and the furniture was a light cream. "the living room," I said. "Everything connects from the living room." I went in a clockwise circle, naming the 7 rooms. First: the library

Second: the pool room

Third: the game room

Fourth: the movie room

Fifth: the music room

Sixth: Art Room.

The Cullens were impressed and astonished to put lightly. "and that door?" Alice asked, pointing to the _huge _oak door. "That leads to the Main Wing. It also holds my room." Esme gasped, "Are we intruding in your home?" I laughed at her. "Not at all. These rooms are where a portion of my time is spent. The rest is spent in this wonderful castle, from the Ball Room to the Throne Room where my Brothers and I meet." Carlisle gasped this time. "Are you The Sister?" he asked, his jaw hanging wide.

"I am. I see Aro has mentioned me," I laughed. Carlisle nodded mutely. "you all can get settled in. Jasper, please come with me?" I inquired, pushing the oak door open. This hallway was larger than the last, by about 4. I walked 300 yards down to my room and swung open the dark door. Inside laid my haven. The walls were an inviting gold, the furniture a rich black. The huge bed pushed against the south wall had black sheets and a gold and black comforter.

There were two plush, leather chairs sitting behind a large coffee table that had a few books on it. There was a large arch on the east wall. It revealed a large table, books scattered all over it and a large bay window behind it. I went to my closet and cleared a space for his things. "You can place your things here," I said, gesturing to the newly clear space. "thank you," he drawled in his sexy texan accent. I shook that thought away. I _would not _let this ruin my life.

**and so the first chapter of the rewrite is done. Thank you for waiting. :D I love you all and i respect and take into account all of your reviews.**

** review :DD**


	2. YEAH

All right.

This is an A/N.

I will be deleting this account later tonight. My new account will be this: .net/~clairesawriter

I apologize for being very flaky the past three or so months. I've had really bad writers' block and I need a fresh start.

I will be rewriting IN and KBS, though they will be slightly different.

I apologize, but thank you for understanding.

-Claire.


End file.
